¿Los Juegos Del Hambre? Destinos separados
by EverdeenFrayPrior
Summary: ¿Ella? Una chica de 14 años que se habia mudado al distrito 4. ¿El? Un chico de 15 años que mientras dormia tenia visiones de una chica. Decir sus nombres seria demasiado. ¿Tienen algo en comun? Su destino los juntara y les revelara cosas que ellos antes no sabían…
1. Sinopsis

NOTA: Esta historia está narrada desde dos puntos de vista. Está basada en la época dos años antes de que comenzaran los Juegos en donde Katniss se ofreció voluntaria.

*Sinopsis*

¿Ella? Una chica de catorce años de baja estatura, alrededor de un metro cincuenta y su cabello está entre el marrón y el rubio, ojos de un color marrón que a veces se distinguían mejor como avellana. ¿Sus gustos? Le gustaban mucho los arcos. En Panem tenían prohibido tener armas. Pero ella tenía su propio arco escondido en su ropero. Le gustaba mucho la música, aunque casi nunca la oía. ¿Su familia? Solo tenía a su madre y a su hermano de 8 años. Su padre había sido asesinado por un agente de la paz durante un acto de rebelión. Desde que llego al distrito se volvió muy unida a Finnick Odair, aunque él tiene 22. Le ayuda mucho con su familia. ¿Su distrito? Ella es del distrito 6, su familia se fue al distrito 4 por alguna razón. Nadie pareció notarlo. Ella y su familia ahora están a salvo en el distrito 4 desde hace un mes.

¿El? Un chico de quince años demasiado alto, alrededor de un metro ochenta y de cabello que tiraba a un casi rubio. Su piel rosada resalta sus hermosos ojos azules, y, cuando sonríe, los pómulos se elevan notablemente. ¿Sus gustos? Le gustaba la naturaleza, y la idea de la libertad le fascinaba, pero no podía hacerlo notar. ¿Su familia? Sus padres los abandonaron cuando el tenia 10 años. Solo tiene a su hermana de 12 años y siempre se dedica a cuidarla. ¿Le ocurre algo? El ha tenido sueños con una chica. Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sabe de quién es. Y le parece un tanto molesto.

¿Tienen algo en común? Su destino los juntara y les revelara cosas que ellos antes no sabían…


	2. Cap 1

**Capitulo 1. _Narrado por el._**

Entro en el salón y me siento en la esquina. No me gusta estar rodeado de tanta gente. Dentro de tres meses será la cosecha. No estoy nervioso. Estoy aterrorizado. Mi nombre es Bryan Dallas. Tengo 15 años.

Desde que tengo memoria soñaba con una chica de un cabello que va entre el marrón y el rubio; tiene unos ojos de un color marrón que a veces distinguía como avellana. Pero no soñaba con ella tan seguido. Ahora, desde que cumplí 14 años, sueño con ella los jueves, viernes, sábados y domingos. A veces sueño vagamente con ella durante los días que no debería. La escucho decir mi nombre. Tiene una voz cálida. Lo que me parece extraño, es que cuando la trato de recordar, cuando estoy libre de sueños o visiones, no logro recordarla. Me pierdo en mis pensamientos un rato hasta que un amigo me llama.

-¿Bryan? ¿Estas bien? Te noto distraído.

-¿Qué? Ah, si, estoy bien. ¿Qué quieres?

-Nada, te estoy salvando el pellejo antes de que la profesora te llame la atención.

-Ah, bueno, gracias.

Estamos en clase de historia. Nos están enseñando lo que Panem era antes de convertirse en un país. La profesora empieza a hacer preguntas sobre el tema y todas son respondidas correctamente. Después de la clase tenemos descanso de una hora. Cuando la clase termina, todos empiezan a recoger sus cosas y salen por la puerta.

-Dallas, quédate conmigo.

-Claro.

Termino de recoger mis cosas y me vuelvo a sentar. La verdad es que tengo una mejor relación con la profesora que con cualquiera de mis amigos.

-¿Estas bien? Estabas muy distante al principio de la clase. De no ser por Connor te hubieras quedado así toda la clase.

-Si, estoy bien, pase en vela toda la noche, eso es todo.

-¿Estas nervioso por los Juegos?

-No.

-De todas maneras- respondio con una sonrisa-. Las posibilidades de que salga tu nombre en la cosecha son pocas.

-No lo creo. Pedí teselas, ya sabe, por mi hermana.

-Bueno, hay cientos de niños que también pidieron teselas. Tienes pocas posibilidades.

Le dediqué una sonrisa y sali del salón. Ahí estaban esperándome Connor, su novia e Isaac. Pase el descanso con ellos, dejando a Connor y a su novia solos cuando las cosas se volvían incomodas. Después del descanso teníamos tres horas mas de clase.

* * *

Después de clases fui por mi hermana. Ella estaba jugando con unos amigos suyos.

-¡Alice!

Ella volteo y paro en seco.

-¡Bryan!

Corrió hacia mi y me abrazo. Le correspondi el abrazo y nos fuimos a casa. Cuando llegamos mi tía nos recibió con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Nuestros padres nos abandonaron con mi tía cuando yo tenia 10 años. Desde entonces ella nos ha tratado como a sus hijos y nosotros la vemos como nuestra madre. Yo trato de ser como un padre para Alice. Mi tía es hermosa. No solo de apariencia física sino que también mentalmente.

-Lávense las manos, ya hice de comer.

-¿Qué hiciste? Tengo hambre- Dijo mi hermana entusiasmada mientras se sobaba el estomago.

-Langosta.

-Bien, me voy a lavar las manos- dijo con una sonrisa.

Se fue corriendo hacia el baño. Mi tía me volteo a ver y frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás bien? Estas distraído.

¿Por qué rayos todo el mundo dice eso? ¿Es tan obvio?

-Estoy bien, tengo sueño, pase la noche en vela.

-Oh, cariño. ¿Qué te parece si te lavas las manos para comer y después te vas a descansar?- dijo tomando mi cara con sus manos haciéndome voltear a verla.

-Oh, pero tengo que ayudar a…

-Agh, olvídate de eso. Yo la ayudare con su tarea, tú descansa.

-Gracias.

La abrazo muy fuerte. Amo a la mujer que tengo frente a mí. Es lo más preciado que he tenido hasta ahora. Claro, además de mi hermana. Ella me sonríe y me voy a lavar las manos.

Después de comer voy a mi cuarto y termino la poca tarea que tengo. Me pongo otra camiseta y unos jeans, ya que o me gusta dormir con pijamas, y me acuesto en mi cama pensando en que al dormir volveré a ver ese lindo rostro que tanto anhelo ver. Tardo un par de horas en conciliar el sueño, por un momento pienso que pasare otra noche en vela. Hasta que logro conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Despierto un poco decepcionado. No tuve ninguna visión o ningún sueño. Me baño y me visto para ir a la escuela y voy a desayunar. Alice ya está preparada para ir a la escuela. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Por qué se alisto tan rápido?

-Buenos días- digo mientras bostezo y me paso una mano por el cabello mojado tratando de arreglarlo.

-Buenos días me- dicen las dos al unísono.

-¿Qué hora es?

-6:50- responde mi hermana. No es tan tarde, entramos a las ocho. ¿Por qué esta lista tan rápido?

-Ah, gracias. ¿Por qué estas lista tan temprano?

-Porque vamos a ir de paseo al Centro.

El Centro. Es allí donde van a trabajar los del distrito. Allí pescan para darles nuestros recursos al Capitolio. Odio el Capitolio. Somos como sus esclavos. Y como si fuera poco llevan a niños inocentes a Los Juegos del Hambre para matarse entre si. Suspiro de cansancio ante mis pensamientos.

-¿Y por qué no me despertaste para alistarme más rápido?

-Porque León y yo acordamos en ir juntos. Lo siento, se me olvido decírtelo. Además, ayer te veías muy cansado, era mejor que durmieras otro rato.

Ella me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, solo que la mía era una fingida, rayos, ¿Por qué ella se dio cuenta de que yo estaba cansado?

-Gracias. Pero sabes que puedo llevarte a donde quieras por más cansado que este, Lizzy.

Ella me sonríe y viene hacia mí para abrazarme y darme un beso en la mejilla. Después tocan a la puerta y ella se va con su amigo. Mi tía me frunce el seño y me dice:

-¿Soñaste con la chica esta noche?

Suspiro, sí que me sentía decepcionado.

-No. Y está comenzando a extrañarme. Hace más de un mes que no tengo sueños o visiones.

-¿Y recuerdas el ultimo que tuviste?

-La verdad es que recuerdo todos y cada uno de los que he tenido desde que cumplí los 14.

-¿Cuál fue el ultimo que tuviste?

-Ella era seleccionada en la cosecha como tributo…

-¿Supiste su nombre?

-No, cuando dijeron su nombre la voz del que lo dijo sonó muy distorsionada. No puede saber su nombre.

-Oh, bueno… ¿Y qué paso después?

-Ella murió en los Juegos.

-Bueno… eso podría interpretarse de dos maneras. Podría haber sido solo una pesadilla sobre los Juegos o alguno de tus amigos podría ir a los Juegos.

Me sentí palidecer al instante. Pensé en mis amigos. Y dije rápidamente:

-Es tarde, tengo que irme- me despedí de mi tía y salí rápidamente en dirección al colegio.

* * *

Al llegar al colegio tome asiento en el lugar de siempre. La profesora entro y nos pidió la tarea. Después de revisarla dijo:

-Bien, muchachos. Ahora tenemos a una nueva compañera. Cariño, pasa- dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano para que la persona entrara.

Palidecí al instante en que entro, siento como si fuera a desmayarme. Era una chica. De un cabello entre marrón y rubio. De unos ojos color marrón mejor distinguidos como avellana. De baja estatura. Un metro cincuenta, más o menos. "No puede ser" pensé, "Es ella".


	3. Cap 2

**Capitulo 2.** **_Narrado por Bryan._**

Palidecí al instante en que entro, siento como si fuera a desmayarme. Era una chica. De un cabello entre marrón y rubio. De unos ojos color marrón mejor distinguidos como avellana. De baja estatura. Un metro cincuenta, más o menos. "No puede ser" pensé, "Es ella".

-Bien muchachos. Ella es Lyra, Lyra O'Conell.

Todos se acercaron a ella y la saludaron. Yo permanecí en mi lugar. ¿Cómo podía ser ella? ¿Ella era real? Por lo menos ahora sabía su nombre. Me quede respirando profundamente mientras la observaba. ¿Cómo podía saber que no era una visión más? ¿Hace cuanto estaba aquí? ¿Cómo llego? Era algo increíble, siempre creí que solo tenía sueños, pero al parecer eran visiones. Ella es mucho más hermosa de lo que ya era en mis sueños. Ella se vería hermosa en cualquiera de los trajes para el desfile de tributos de los Juegos, por más horrible que este. ¡Los Juegos! ¿Sería cierto eso también? ¿Ella iría a los Juegos este año? No puedo creerlo. Si es verdad, me presentare voluntario. Para estar junto a ella mientras…

-Hey, ¿no vas a ir a saludarla?- me pregunto Connor- Es algo distraída, como si estuviera en su mundo, ¡Igual que tú!

-¿Qué? Ah, no, no pienso saludarla.

La observe mientras se sentaba un lugar en frente de mi, ya que frente a mi estaba Connor.

-Creo que alguien se está enamorando a primera vista.

Reaccione, Connor me veía divertido. Lo fulmine con la mirada y dije:

-No estoy enamorado. Ya sabes que no creo en el amor a primera vista.

-¿En serio crees que me engañas? Parecer estar embobado con ella.

-Señor Neeson, preste atención por favor.

-Lo siento.

Me miro por el rabillo del ojo y me guiño el ojo. Susurre un idiota para mis adentros y el rio por lo bajo. Pasamos así toda la clase hasta que termino. Todos salieron por la puerta pero La profesora me llamo de nuevo. Me senté en mi butaca esperando a que hablara y ella dijo:

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor y darle un recorrido por la escuela a Lyra? Iba a hacerlo yo, pero me dijeron que debía ir a una junta.

-Claro- Siento como las burbujas volvían a aparecer en mi estomago, pero seguía igual de pálido que antes.

Busque a Lyra por toda la escuela hasta que la encontré cerca del jardín botánico, al parecer le gustaba tanto la naturaleza como a mí.

-¡Lyra! ¡Lyra!- Grite. Ella volteo y tenía la misma expresión que yo tuve cuando la vi llegar.

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo a un cuarto de conserje vacio. Después, como si los dos hubiéramos pensado en lo mismo, abrimos la boca para hablar. Luego ella cerró la boca y me hizo un gesto para que hablara. Comencé con mi primera pregunta.

-¡¿Por qué rayos sueño contigo?!

-No tengo idea- Responde, su voz es mas melodiosa en persona-. Yo solo soñé contigo un par de veces cuando tenía 10 años

-Desde que cumplí los 14 sueño contigo cada semana- dije viéndola asombrado, ella solo soñó conmigo un par de veces. ¿Por qué yo soñaba con ella más tiempo?

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-15. ¿Cuántos tienes tú?

-14, ¿Por qué yo no soñé mucho contigo?

-¡Si lo supiera no te lo hubiera preguntado!- Grite. Ella puso una mano en mi boca para callarme. Su mano era pequeña, pero muy suave, y firme. Tenía heridas en los dedos. Y muchos rasguños y moretones por todo su cuerpo. O lo que era visible de el, supongo.

-Ya, me calmo- dije alzando las manos en forma de rendimiento.

-¿Qué venias a decirme hace un rato?

-La profesora Orwell me pidió que te diera un recorrido por la escuela. Pero también quería hablar contigo de lo que estábamos hablando hace un minuto.

-Ah, bueno, puedo conocer la escuela sola. Así que no, gracias. Y lo segundo. ¿Quieres preguntarme algo? Porque yo tampoco sé que ocurre.

-Bueno, no soy yo el que nos trajo aquí.

Rodo los ojos, me volteo a ver y sonrió.

-Supongo que tenemos las mismas preguntas que hacernos.

-Creo que sí, tu primero.

-Hmm, ¿Cuántas visiones recuerdas de mi?

-Buena pregunta…hmm, todas. ¿Por qué?

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, haciendo que el color de sus ojos resaltara más. Las burbujas crecieron dentro de mí, haciendo que se me revolviera el estomago.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó, por un momento la escuche preocupada, pero ocultó su preocupación con una sonrisa disimulada.

-Sí, es solo que tengo hambre. Eso no es normal en mí, nunca tengo hambre.

-Bueno vamos a comer algo.

Salimos del cuarto del conserje, cuando llegamos no me había percatado de que era algo grande. Para ser un cuarto de conserje, claro. Íbamos caminando cuando de repente ella se paró en seco.

-¿Qué pasa?- estaba pálida- ¿Estás bien?- trate de acercarme a ella. Estaba muy pálida. Aquello hacia que los moretones que mostraba resaltaran más.

-Tengo que irme.

-Pero…

-¡Lo siento!- dijo mientras corría, se paró y volteo una vez más a mirarme. Me sonrió, pero hasta yo sabía que era una sonrisa falsa- Te debo una hamburguesa. Dile al siguiente profesor que me sentía muy mal- se echó a correr otra vez- ¡Lo siento mucho, nos vemos el lunes!

Me quede desconcertado, y entré en la cafetería.


End file.
